Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light-enhancing component. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a light-enhancing component with asymmetrical reflective surfaces, and a photographic device having the same.
Background
Surveillance cameras are widely used in different kinds of locations, such as industry plants, dormitories, stores, apartments, entrances of buildings or communities, hallways and other remote locations. The surveillance camera is for monitoring and recording human behaviors or accidents so that it is favorable for maintaining social control, recognizing threats, and avoiding criminal activities.
A surveillance camera generally comprises a light-enhancing component for illuminating the places with limited or no lighting. Unfortunately, when the light-enhancing component is manufactured with a poor design, it is unable to illuminate the whole area that is trying to be captured and recorded and the surveillance camera cannot capture images clearly. Moreover, a fish-eye camera has been developed for decreasing the blind spots of surveillance cameras. The viewing range of the fish-eye camera is wide, and the fish-eye camera usually comprises an infrared light source. However, when the fish-eye camera is used in places with limited or no lighting, the fish-eye camera needs to be equipped with a lighting device to light up the whole area evenly, since the emission angle or the light intensity of the infrared light source is limited. For example, a viewing angle of the fish-eye camera is greater than 170 degrees, but a projection angle of the infrared light source is between about 90 degrees and 100 degrees. The projection angle of the infrared light source cannot cover the viewing angle of the fish-eye camera, limiting the image quality of the fish-eye camera. Furthermore, when the fish-eye camera is equipped with many infrared light sources, the center of the images has sufficient illumination, but the peripheral of the images is darker. In other words, the images are captured unevenly, which is called as the “flashlight effect”. To sum up, it is important to improve the image quality of surveillance cameras.